A Mother's Feelings
by kemet's daughter
Summary: Presley's mother knows he is hiding something big from her and she is worried. But what will happen when she learns the truth.


**A Mother's Feelings**

**For so long I knew my son was hiding something big from me.**

**But I couldn't figure out what.**

**I even tried talking to his friends in hopes that they might know.**

**But they didn't know what was causing Presley to change either.**

**As the months pass I got more and more worried.**

**It broke my heart when I see him come home covered in bruises sometimes even cuts.**

**Finally one day I couldn't take it anymore and followed him.**

**To my surprise He headed straight for the sphinx at my museum. **

**Following I saw him take off his necklace and insert in to a small hole in the sphinx.**

**To my shock a door opened and he went threw.**

**Quickly I followed him before the door could close.**

**Silently I followed him down a set of winding stairs.**

**To my shock I found my self in a huge room filled with all sorts of Ancient Egyptian things.**

**Looking around I finally see my son.**

**To my shock he is talking to someone dressed like a girl mummy.**

**Before my eyes I see him start to cry and the girl wrap her arms around him like a mother would.**

**This causes me to because more then a little jealous and jump out from my hiding my place **

**demanding to know what is going on.**

**My son at the sight of me turned pale and called Rath I think we need your help at the minute.**

**To my surprise three other people dressed like mummies run into the room and stop in their tracks**

**when they see me.**

**Finally one of them spoke and asked how did you get in here.**

**I replied by saying I was worried about my son so I followed him.**

**Now I want to know is who are you and what are you doing with my son.**

**To my surprise Presley stepped in front of the others and said mother I know I have been keeping secrets**

**from you but I had a very good reason.**

**Finally the girl mummy after looking at the other mummies took Presley by the shoulders and said Presley**

**she is your mother maybe it is time you tell her everything.**

**Presley begin crying again and said I want to but how do I explain something like this.**

**Now even more worried. I demand just tell me everything. Presley looked at me and started to open his mouth**

**when a beam of energy blasted a huge hole in a near by wall. To my shock the four mummy people suddenly **

**grabbed the necklaces around their necks and called out With the strength of Ra. Then before my very eyes I **

**saw them transform in to some kind of warrior. I looked at my son sure that he would be just as shocked. To my**

**surprise he didn't look at all surprise and said Mother you need to hide. I don't the enemy to know what you look like.**

**I grabbed him said what is going on. Just then a man in some kind of bug costume came into the room and said at last I**

**have found you secret lair mummies. Now give me the Prince. The mummies shouted never when we let you have the**

**prince.**

**Then the bug creature looked in Presley and my direction. Then said So Rapses this must be your preset day mother.**

**My first thought was why did he call Presley Rapses. But then my son stood in front of me and said Scarab I will never**

**allow you to harm my mother. Then he grabbed his amulet and speaking some weird ancient sounding words rose into the**

**air glowing and suddenly a huge burst of energy came from my son. Next thing I know my son says destiny is upon us **

**and the bug man is sent flying into a wall. To my further shock my son still floating is suddenly clothed in clothes from**

**Ancient Egypt. I look at the mummies when the girl mummy said, soon Rapses will become Pharaoh of all of Egypt.**

**Finally my son slowly sinks to ground and before I could embrace him one of the male mummies embraces him saying**

**my prince you do realize you truly just embraced your destiny just now. Now their is no chance for you to have a normal**

**life. Then my son says I know Jackel but I had to protect my mother and now Scarab is dead. Besides maybe it won't be so**

**bad being Pharaoh over all of Egypt.**

**Unable to contain myself any longer I shout will someone please explain what is going on. The girl mummy looks at**

**Presley with a look in her eyes that lets me know that I was wrong that her feelings for Presley were motherly. The **

**girl mummy looks at me and says well my name is Nefertina. Then went on to explain everything to me.**

**I was shocked but I knew in my heart it was the truth.**

**Epilogue**

**Five years has gone by and my son finally ascends to the throne of Egypt. It was a moment of great joy and pride **

**watching my son officially accept the duties and responsibilities of being Pharaoh. But in truth I was even prouder when**

**after turning the mummies back into humans took for his great royal wife Nefertina. Even thou my son over the next**

**seventy years took many wives including his childhood friend Elaine and Cynthia Lu. Nefertina remained his favorite and most**

**beloved wife. One by one The other three formally mummies even got married. Jackel even revealed that he had learned**

**that his wife was also his wife from ancient Egypt. That she had been reincarnated to. Needless to say the woman Armon **

**married is excellent gourmet chef. To my son's surprise I married Rath.**


End file.
